Wedding Plans
by WildeStories
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are engadged at the age of 17 and their parents don t know. Follow them from the ring to the alter. The story is much much much better than the summary!
1. Rain, Sweet Rain

NOTE: I do NOT own PJ!

This is about how Annabeth is thinking about Percy and that she really loves him.

_**WEDDING PLANS**_

**Rain, sweet rain**

Annabeth POV: It was raining when I left school. I could only think of one thing: Percy was fetching me in his car! Oh well, it was Paul´s car, but Percy used it loads and called it his car so why shouldn't I? We were, after all, practically engaged. Just a few months, enough for us to turn 18 and our parents to start to know each other well. Then we would make official what Percy had promised me two weeks ago:

"I´ll marry you, or I´ll never marry." I could hardly breathe after that sentence Percy had said so casually. "Do…do you really mean that?" "Of course, love. I´ll show you if you want."

And he had. Next day, we had gone to the jeweler and Percy bought me a ring with a beautiful diamond in it, but that wasn´t all: the stone was between two identical blue stones. "Oh _Percy_! I love you! I really do and I always will, believe me." The Jeweler looked quite startled when we started when we started making out right there in his store, so we left and went home.

My hair was starting to get wet, so I put on my hood and looked at the display of my sell, waiting for a sign from my fiancé. Ella, a friend of mine, offered me a lift, but I said no. I waited and waited, getting miserable now, phoning and phoning Percy, but always getting the mailbox. I went to sit a bench. After another half an hour of waiting, I phoned a taxi service. Then I went to the fountain at our entrance, got out a drachma and threw it in. "Camp Halfblood!" I called as it disappeared in the mist. Chiron appeared and I burst into tears. "Annabeth! What´s wrong?" "Chiron..I..I.. is Percy with you?" "No, he..he isn´t. Annabeth, what´s WRONG?" So I told him all about Percy wanting to fetch me but not turning up and everything and he promised to look for Percy. I sat there, devastated, crying my eyes out because of Percy Jackson, my one and only.

Ten minutes later, the Taxi came to take me home. I got in, buckled up and was about to say my destination when my eye caught the review mirror. I blinked, looked again, but the eyes looking at me stayed the same. Sea green eyes. "YOU TOTAL MORON! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MARRY YOU IF YOU CAN´T EVEN FETCH YOUR GIRLFRIEND ON TIME!" I yelled my lungs out, just to start crying again. At home, I forgave Percy, but only after he had made up the time with making out on the sofa.


	2. The Wonderful Numer: 18

Dearest Chums and Chummettes: I´m not Rick Riordan, so I do not, I repeat NOT, own PJO. If I did, I wouldn´t be sick wondering about if I will ever see a collage from the inside.

Wedding Plans

Chapter 2

The wonderful number:18

It was there at last: my eighteenth birthday. Percy was coming at half past eight to pick me up for a delicious breakfast at McDonalds. It was there we were going to plan the talk to our parents- godly and humans.

I could see he was nervous, of course I was, too, but I didn´t have to worry about Percy´s mum ripping my legs off. I held his hand (or was he holding mine?) as we went into the room we had asked everyone to come to. Everyone being my mum, his mum and our dads. I licked the last bit of syrup from my lips and opened my mouth to say what would change my life- our lives- from now on until we died, or divorced, but that thought made my stomach turn, so I quickly stuffed it into the darkest corner of my head, there, where there wasn´t even dust for its company. "Mum, Dad, Sally, Lord Poseidon… well…we…I…Percy…we are engaged." The last three words came out so quickly that everybody looked at me weirdly, hoping that I would then repeat them. THEY WISH! "We are engaged." Percy had once again saved my life and I looked up to him gratefully. At the same time all hell broke loose: Sally screamed and nearly threw us over with her hug, my dad looked stunned and Poseidon and Athena were nearly killing each other. I swear, I thought my mum was gonna hit Percy´s dad with her holy olive twig. I looked at Percy, he looked at me and we fled through the door into the sunny day.

"So what do you want to do on your birthday?" Percy asked with a goofy smile. I was just about to say something when I heard it "Perrrrcy! Annabeth!" I only knew one person that talked that way: "Grover!" I squeaked and ran to hug him. This was the perfect birthday, well apart from Mrs. Olive Twig and Mr. Fish back in the house. But that didn´t matter right now. My best two friends in the whole world were with me and I was happily engaged with the boy of my dreams. Mum and my to-be father-in-law could do what they wanted as long as they left my birthday in peace.


	3. Dresses Make The World Go Round

NOTE: So I did do it correctly after all . My updates won´t usually come this fast coz I can only write sometimes, but I´ll try. I changed the summary for obvious reasons. If I should write words capital in the middle of the sentence, it´s coz I´m half German so it could happen sometimes sorry. BTW: Send me ratings and tell me if you guys want a sequel about family life with the Jacksons. I still don´t own PJO

Wedding Plans

Chapter 3

Dresses make the world go round

I was driving far too fast, I knew that. But you wouldn´t do it any differently if you had a daughter of Aphrodite sitting on the passenger seat, rambling on about different textures. I wanted to get to the bridal store quickly so that I could escape her into a dressing room, even if that meant having to go into a shop full of women in tight skirts and blouses.

"No, no, no! That looks far too _old fashioned_." Marilla, my friend/torturer from the Aphrodite cabin said the last words as if they were some kind of slimy worms. The dress I was trying on had no sleeves, but there was cloth hanging from the shoulders, a bow around the waist, making me look skinny and embodiment on the fabric that trailed after me, in other words, it was the perfect dress… but it didn´t fit to _me. _It wouldn´t feel right. Like some other Annabeth Chase was marrying my Percy… no I couldn't let that happen. Then I saw it. It was perfect. I ran to it, pulled it towards me and in a flash I was changed. The dress was tight, nested in the front and opened up to reveal that the inside of the dress was pure satin. " Annabeth, I have got something to tell you." Marilla said " You look _amazing_!"

As soon as the dress was decided on, I also chose a short, light veil, long satin gloves that looked wonderful to the sleeveless dress and a nice chain that hung nicely in the low cleavage of my beautiful gown. But then I came back to reality, changed into jeans, a blouse and hung my camp necklace around my throat. " Gods, Annabeth, I wish you had kept that dress on …look at you!" I looked, ad what I saw made me smile: An independent, clever young woman. But that wasn´t what made me smile. The person in the mirror was the one Percy Jackson had fallen for.

REVIEW!


	4. Borrowed And Blue

NOTE: So this is Chapter 4, hope you´ve enjoyed so far. In this Chapter the old weddings rhyme get´s Annabeth thinking. All the obstacles are explained and I KNOW that the things are usually given shortly before the wedding, but not here, heehee. PJO is Rick Riordan´s, I only own the plot. Have fun!

Wedding Plans

Chapter 4

Borrowed and blue

I chewed my hair as I looked down at the pictures of the cakes. Should I really get one? Really? Oh well, a wedding is a wedding I thought and turned the page. A wedding is a wedding… that got me thinking of the old rhyme :

Something old, something new  
Something borrowed, something blue  
And a silver sixpence in your shoe

I knew it since my dad had married again. He had explained the things to me. The something old stood for friends that should stay friends…hmm, what could I take? Mum had never married, of course, so I would have to ask my stepmother.

"Do you still have your garter?" I asked her while she prepared supper." Yes, yes I do actually. Do you want it? Oh, you wouldn't ask otherwise of course. It´s under my bed in a little yellow box. Go on, fetch it!" Something old: Ticked!

Something new stood for our happy marriage, of course. Well, I had more than enough new stuff, so no need to keep myself up with that.

I had to return the borrowed something to ensure good luck. Suddenly something was lying on my pillow. I picked it up: it was a toe ring with owls all around it. Next to it was a note: _You know what to do- then do it!_ I smiled. I knew mum didn´t like Percy and I wasn´t expecting her to help, but I was more than happy.

Next up: Something blue. Just an old tradition in Israel, where the bride wore a blue ribbon to signalize fidelity. BLUE! That couldn´t be too difficult, I mean, my to-be husband being a son of the sea god and well the sea was blue, sooo… I hadn´t thought wrong: another something on my pillow, with another note. This time it was a little box. I opened it and gasped: to beautiful earrings- blue of course! They matched my ring perfectly and I´m sure they also wouldn´t look too bad with my dress.

Last but not least: A silver sixpence in the shoe signalizing wealth. Where should I find a _sixpence_? That one took me longer than the others, but two days later a little parcel arrived. I went to my room and opened it eagerly, Inside were a note and… _beautiful white sandals_! Then I realized that one of them had a sixpence attached. Now who was that from? The note read: _Dear Annabeth._

_Once again my best wishes to you and Percy. Who would have thought, am I not right? Someone told me you had been thinking about the old wedding rhyme, so I thought this would be a good idea. Now you can also wear your mother´s toe ring. But remember: in the end, you decide what to do with the situation! Yours truly_

_Chiron _

I smiled. You decide what to do with the situation…he was so right. Even with all the good luck charms, it once again all came down to me and Percy.

AWWWWW, this is my favorite so far! Tell me what ya think guys!


	5. Let s Get Lost

NOTE: Chapter 5! A little fluff for in between, as there wasn´t much PERCABETH yet. But the time is ticking, can you hear it? (tick tock tick tock). The wedding day is coming closer and closer… but you will have to wait! I don´t own PJO

Wedding Plans

Chapter 5

Let´s get lost

I met Percy in front of Starbucks at half past three. I saw him from far and some other girls did, too. " You see that guy? He is _so _into me, but he doesn´t know yet." A girl next to me said to her friend, a skinny brunette. They laughed, but then Percy saw me and ran towards us. "See,see? I told you so!" the girl squealed in excitement. I smiled and jumped in the same time Percy caught me. Our lips joined and I wrapped his hair around my fingers. I saw the brunette and her friend stare and smiled a nasty smile. They marched off in a huff. I giggled and Percy stared. "She fancied you." I informed him. "Oh, well, I am irresistible." He teased me and pulled me along the street. We sat down in Starbucks and listened to "I just wanna live" by Good Charlotte. "The Chronicles of life and Death" was Percy´s favorite album and I often teased him about it. But now I didn´t. I was enjoying his arm wrapped around me far too much. We were just busy discussing if Grover would leave his love Juniper bhind for a day to come, but we decided if he didn´t we would pour washing powder onto the ground in Central Park. After about an hour we left to throw the invitations into the post. Percy´s arm was around me and I was totally happy.

"How´s your mum?" I asked him while we were walking. "Annoyed because she isn´t allowed to help with the wedding." He said and the twirled me around so I was looking at him. I stared into his eyes and in that moment I knew only one thing: I could get lost in those eyes and never find back out. I wouldn´t mind a bit.


	6. Help, I Need Somebody!

NOTE: The next chapter! Yay! We are getting closer to the grand day! The next chapter will be part one of three. Go get comfy and await it! PJO is Rick Riordan´s creation of mind. I only made up the plot.

Wedding Plans

Chapter 6

Help, I need somebody!

One week, that was all. One, tiny, teeny week until I became Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. Oh. My. GOSH!

I was lying on my bed, thinking of the life that lay ahead of me and the life I was leaving behind. It seemed to be a good trade. Of course I would miss some things, but not too much. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" It wasn´t Percy, I had memorized THAT number. "Annabeth? Layla here. I´m sorry, I can´t come on Monday. I´ve got a terrible cold and I don´t wanna mess up your wedding."

I lay there, telephone in my hand, not wanting to believe it. Layla was my best friend in school and my bridesmaid. Who would I take now? The dress was ordered, so someone with Layla´s size would have to do the job, but I didn´t know anybody with her size…except… no, not _her. _Not at my wedding, but did I have a choice? So I picked up the phone and dialed the number I had found in the phonebook.

An hour later she was there. "Rachel." I greeted her. "Annabeth." She took my hands. "I know you don´t like me, and I understand why. I thank you for trusting me with this role. I know this must be a terrible situation for you and I promise that nothing bad will happen." She smiled a knowing smile, which I hated. But if she smiled that smile I knew she wasn´t lying, so that was good. Then I took her to my flat so that she could try on the dress. Luckily enough, I had chosen green so it didn´t look terrible with her red hair. Actually, she looked nice.

After putting the dress back into its box, I got her a coffee and we started talking. And kept on talking. In the end, she stayed until about midnight, but we both had had a great time together. As I closed the door I thought maybe I was wrong about Rachel Elizabeth Dare the whole time.


	7. The Big Day: Part 1

NOTE: Here I am again! Here it is (drum roll) DADADADAAAA the wedding! YAAAAAY! This is part one where everyone is getting ready and Percy finds out that Rachel is there. I´m writing in Percy´s POV for the first time. POJ belongs to Rick Riordan.

Wedding Plans

Chapter 7

The Big Day: Part 1

Percy POV

I was very nervous. For that reason, I had spent the last three hours at a random pool somewhere in New York. But now I was in my suit and looking for my best man and his hooves. "Grover! G-man, where _are_ you?" I ran down the hall that was actually taboo for me, because at the end of this hall was Annabeth´s changing room. And soon I would regret being there, but I didn´t know that then, of course. Just as I was already thinking of looking for a spry bottle and searching for a drachma, I saw- not Grover but _Rachel_! "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, shocked, because she was the very last person I had expected to be here. "I´m Annabeth´s bridesmaid. She didn´t have one, so she called me. We had a great time last Monday!" She smiled and went past me. I was so stunned that I totally forgot to ask if she had seen Grover, but that didn´t matter now. I found him in the lobby with a box of sugared doughnuts.

Annabeth POV

I took a slow breath before I slipped on the garter that once had been my stepmom´s. Then I pulled on the dress and pulled closed the zip. A long fingered hand braided my hair and stuck it up, the short veil tucked up inside neatly. I put on the earrings from Lord Poseidon and the toe ring from my mum. She smiled as I did so and supported me as I slid into my shoes. "You look beautiful. If I didn´t know any better than to do so, I would say you could make Aphrodite jealous." I smiled at her shyly, because it had come as a real surprise when she had shown up and said that a demigoddess should be helped by a goddess before her wedding. She handed me my bouquet and pressed my hand. Then she turned and went into the hall where Percy was waiting for me.


	8. The Big Day: Part 2

DamDamDaDaa the wedding march…haaaa Now let´s get on with the story!

Wedding Plans

Chapter 8

The Big Day: Part 2

As the wedding march started to play, I wished I just could run to the front and get over with it. But of course I didn´t. Instead, I walked slowly, smiling to the left and right. I could hear Rachel walking behind me and somehow, it calmed me. My mum, stepmum and dad were there to see me. I could see Percy´s mum and dad and Paul of course. I thought about the first time I had seen Percy. He had been sleeping, talking about Sally while he dreamt of a place where she was not captured by the Minotaur. And all I was able to say when he woke up was "You drool in your sleep." Wow. And look where it got us. I was now up in the front next to him and the priest. We both had our vows from the internet, yeah, that sounds real dumb but we found perfect ones that were so beautiful we just couldn´t change them.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And he did. I tell you, it was the best moment in my whole life.


	9. The Big Day: Part 3

Sry the last chapter was soooooo tiny, but all the rest of the day is part of Part 3. Enjoy, it´s the last chapter !

Wedding Plans

Chapter 9

The Big Day: Part 3

When it was time for me to throw my bouquet, the crowd of unmarried girls was bigger than usual, of course. I threw it over my shoulder…right into Rachel´s arms. We both started to laugh uncontrollably, and all the guys looked worried when it hit the five minute mark. Then we went into a ball room in the same house. There was food on a huge table and Grover´s eyes lit up. Percy and I cut the cake and danced the first dance. Then I excused myself and put on a short dress without sleeves and other high heels. (A/N: The link to see the dress is on my profile!) Then I came back and saw that our wedding had already been transformed into a disco. I ran onto the dance floor and we danced the whole night long. In the morning-well, that´s what it felt like- I found myself sitting next to my mother. I hadn´t noticed she had been there the whole time."Here." I said and pulled out a string from around my neck and gave it to her. It was her toe ring. "It rhyme says I must give it back, so that´s what I´m doing." She smiled. "I know you would listen to what the rhyme says, Annabeth. So here is something for you." She pulled out a bangle. It was beautiful. All around, silver carvings were well, carved into the soft gold. Carvings of my adventures, with and without Percy. I took it and put it on and I wasn´t surprised when it suited my dress perfectly. "Thank you, mother." I said. She smiled, stroked my hair and was gone.

Shortly after my mum had left, we decided it was time to leave. Percy pulled me along through the shower of rice until we safely reached the cab. At the door, I turned around and hugged Rachel. "I´ll see you soon." I said to her. "Have a good trip" she replied and smiled. I jumped into the car where Percy was waiting. "You ready for Greece?" He asked. I laughed. "Is Greece ready for me?" I replied and pulled his face to mine.

Dear readers, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have and I hope you are gonna click that little button that says review. My next story will be a Harry Potter fanfic about James Potter, Harry Potter and James Potter jr. meeting, whilst all are teenagers! It´s going to be in chatroom form a bit, too. But of coure I will check my reviews to see if you want a sequel of wedding plans. Happy hours, nicci ;)


End file.
